


Say Something Nice

by Python07



Series: King and Country [18]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Christmas Season, Fluff and Smut, Harry is a little shit friend, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Young agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: Agent Kay was used to posh parties. Jean Treville wasn't. It's his first Christmas party as a member of Kingsman, he's anxious, and convinced that Chester will be watching and waiting for him to slip up. He needs to be distracted.





	Say Something Nice

Jean spent an hour in the gym, sparring with Harry. He got his heart rate up, he was covered in sweat, and his plain white t shirt and black shorts stuck to his heated skin. He finally stopped thinking and fretting. He bounced on the balls of his feet. He was ready to go again.

Harry wore an old Christmas shirt and shorts covered in reindeer. He was just as slick from exertion and his hair mussed. He ran a green and red towel down his face and then threw another towel at Jean’s face. He smirked. “All right. We have to stop now. It’s time to get ready.”

Jean scowled at the Santa Claus and reindeer figures on the towel. He wiped the sweat off his face and neck. “We’ve got time. You’re only saying that cause you’re up by two falls.”

Harry laughed and gestured to himself. “No. We have exactly two hours. Perfection takes time and I will not be seen in public as anything less than fabulous.” 

Jean folded his arms across his chest. He snorted and rolled his eyes. “Peacock.”

“And proud of it,” Harry shot back. He grabbed his water bottle and squirted some into his mouth. He grimaced at the plastic aftertaste. He put an arm around Jean’s shoulders, pressed the bottle into Jean’s chest, and urged him out of the ring. He chuckled. “I’m only up by two because you’re distracted.”

Jean took a drink and returned the bottle. He lightly elbowed Harry. “Am not.”

Harry didn’t let go. He deftly steered Jean out of the gym and towards the staircase up to the main part of the estate. “You were wound tight as a spring.”

Jean just growled.

Harry only let go to start up the stairs backwards so that he was still facing Jean. “You want to tell me what’s eating you?”

Jean trudged along. “Nothing,” he muttered.

Harry suddenly stopped. “Is it what happened in Istanbul?” he asked solemnly. “There was nothing more to be done.”

Jean waved that off and passed him. “No.”

Harry took the steps two at a time and then latched onto Jean’s arm. He pouted. “Come on. Tell Uncle Harry.”

Jean looked at him like he’d grown a second head but didn’t shake him off. “Don’t call yourself that.”

“Come on,” Harry wheedled. “I want to help.”

Jean bared his teeth. “You want to help? Get me out of this.”

Harry bit his lip to keep from grinning. “Ah, I see.”

Jean scowled but still didn’t shake Harry off. “Oh, shut up.”

Harry squeezed Jean’s arm. He offered an encouraging smile. “I know it’s not your comfort zone, but I’ve seen you at plenty of posh parties since you joined up. What makes this one different?”

If possible, Jean’s scowl deepened. “You know damned well.” 

They finished climbing the stairs to the floor with all of the agents’ quarters and Harry looked around gleefully with the wide eyes of his inner ten year old. There were garlands, mistletoe, snowflake decorations on the windows, and Christmas wreaths on all the doors. There was even a faint scent of pine.

Harry wrapped Jean in a one armed side hug. “I think you’re making this a bigger deal than it needs to be.”

Jean may have thought the decorations were a bit excessive but he wouldn’t say so out loud because he had a feeling it was all Harry’s doing. He shook his head vehemently but didn’t pull away. His arm came up to return the hug. “Chester wasn’t at any of those other parties. Those were missions. He wasn’t watching and waiting for me to mess up. He’ll be on the look out for any slip ups tonight. He already thinks I’m a crass pleb.”

They came to Jean’s door first. Harry squeezed Jean one last time. He gave his most confident, charming smile. “Try to remember that it’s a Christmas party. That’s it. There’s no mission or time table. There’s no bad guys here, not even Chester. There won’t be anyone shooting at you or waiting for you to slip up.”

“I’d almost feel better if there was,” Jean said, half seriously. “Then I’d know how to react.”

Harry tsked. “Don’t say such things. Stick with me, Alec, and Armand and you’ll be fine. I have no doubt.”

Jean sighed, less than convinced. He opened his door. “Right.”

One end of Harry’s mouth quirked up. “I have one last piece of advice.”

Jean stopped halfway through the doorway and turned to look at Harry expectantly. “Yes?”

Harry’s eyes flashed mischievously. “Don’t snog Armand under the mistletoe if you want to continue to keep your secret from Chester.”

“Harry,” Jean growled in warning.

“Of course, I don’t know how he hasn’t noticed,” Harry continued blithely. “It’s not like you two are subtle.”

Jean snapped the ridiculous Santa Claus towel at Harry. He smiled despite himself. “Get going, Peacock.”

Harry laughed and jumped away. “See you at the party.”

Jean shook his head, flipped Harry the bird, and threw the obnoxious towel into Harry’s obnoxious face. Then he closed the door and leaned against it. He ran a hand down his face, counted to ten, and pushed away from it. “Harry’s right. You can do this.”

Jean stripped on his way to the bathroom. He found the light on, the door open a crack, two towels warming on the space heater, and soft orchestral Christmas carols playing. The shower was going and warm steam filled the room. 

He smiled softly at Armand’s singing Oh, Holy Night. He just stopped, listening to Armand’s beautiful tenor voice. The remaining tension bled from his shoulders and the anxiety in his gut eased.

“Are you going to join me?” Armand called.

“Gladly.” Jean wasted no time slipping into the shower behind Armand. He pressed against Armand’s slick back. He wrapped his arms around him. He kissed the back of Armand’s neck. “I thought you had to pick up your parents.”

Armand relaxed into Jean’s body. “Chester’s taking my place. He didn’t give me a choice.”

Jean ran his hands up and down Armand’s chest. “But your Mum hates him.”

Armand took one of Jean’s hands and kissed his palm. “Mum’s much too polite to show it. Plus, Ian will be there to keep him from making too big a fool of himself.”

Jean pulled his hand away so he could continue to use both to touch Armand. His fingers brushed over Armand’s nipples. “Does Chester know your Dad’s coming?”

Armand let his head fall back against Jean’s shoulder. He shut his eyes and let out a breathy sigh. “Not yet. Did you have fun with Harry?”

“No.” Jean’s hands didn’t stop roaming over Armand’s chest. He growled in want and licked the side of Armand’s neck. Under the soap, he tasted his Armand. He spoke against the sensitive skin. “He bested me.”

Armand shuddered and rubbed back against Jean. He reached back to thread his fingers through Jean’s hair. His other hand settled on Jean’s hip. “Wish I was there to see that,” he teased, light and breathless.

Jean grunted and pinched Armand’s nipples, hard. He took his time, kissing and nipping his way along Armand’s neck and shoulder. He avidly listened for every small sigh and whimper. 

Armand moaned and he tugged on Jean’s hair. “Jean.”

Hearing Armand say his name that way always went straight to Jean’s already hard cock. He rubbed along the swell of Armand’s ass while he bit down at the juncture of Armand’s neck and shoulder. He licked his mark and reached down to take Armand’s hardness in hand.

It was all hot water, steam, and heat between them as Jean worked on making Armand fall apart in his arms. He didn’t stop kissing and caressing him. He didn’t stop tasting him or listening to him. “Beautiful,” he murmured roughly. “Mine.”

“Yours,” Armand gasped. He alternated between pushing into Jean’s grip and pushing back against him. He let out another of those broken moans. “Please.”

“And I’m yours.” Jean licked the mark again and again. “I want to lay you out on my bed. I want to take my time. I want to worship you and take you apart piece by piece.”

It took a moment for Armand’s voice to work. “We don’t have time for you to put me together again.”

Jean nipped at Armand’s ear. “So? Let’s skip it.”

Armand let out another one of those sounds that turned Jean’s brain to mush. He swiftly turned in Jean’s arms, cupped Jean’s face, and captured his lips in a hard and fast kiss. His tongue explored Jean’s mouth as if he owned it.

Jean returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm and aggression. He wrapped his arms around Armand to pull him closer. His hands roamed over Armand’s slick back.

Armand broke the kiss slowly. He scraped his teeth along Jean’s lower lip. “We can’t. If we don’t make an appearance,” he playfully nipped at Jean’s lips. “…someone will come looking for us.”

Jean growled and pressed Armand into the nearest tiled wall. He grabbed Armand’s hair and tilted his head back to attack his throat. He wasn’t satisfied until he left a hickey just low enough on the side of Armand’s neck to be covered by a collar.

Armand arched into Jean. “But there’s nothing that says we can’t leave early.”

Jean bared his teeth in a feral smile. He dropped to his knees. He was not only facing Armand’s hard cock, but the tribal tattoo on his hip as well. The ink was stark and beautiful against Armand’s pale skin. It was about half the size of Jean’s palm. At the moment, he couldn’t remember what Hye Won Hye meant, but that didn’t matter. The sight of it always made him hot and bothered. He stroked it with his fingertips.

Armand rested a hand on Jean’s head. “Please, Love.”

Jean looked up to see Armand’s head thrown back. Armand’s skin was wet and flushed. His chest was heaving. He couldn’t seem to control the moans spilling from his lips. He was breathtaking. 

Jean grabbed Armand’s hip in a way that let him stroke the tattoo with his thumb. He ran his tongue along the hard length. “Fuck my mouth,” he ordered, low and rough, and wasted no time in taking Armand in.

Armand’s breath hitched. His fingers curled almost painfully in Jean’s hair. His hips snapped forward.

Jean bobbed his head in rhythm with Armand’s movements. He opened his mouth wider, to take Armand deeper. He worked, hard and fast. He wanted to taste Armand. He wanted that bitterness and musk. He mindlessly pumped himself while he pleasured Armand.

Armand fell over the edge first. He came with a broken cry of Jean’s name. He let go of Jean’s hair and slumped against the wall.

Armand’s climax triggered Jean’s. He eagerly took all Armand had to offer while riding the wave of his own pleasure. He licked Armand clean and rested his forehead against Armand’s hip, over the tattoo.

The only sounds were their panting and the water cascading over them. Jean’s heart pounded in his chest. His knees were beginning to get sore but he had no desire to move. “How early can we leave?”

Armand let out a tired laugh. He tipped Jean’s head up. He smiled. “You’ll be fine. Just be yourself. Say something nice to the old arsehole. It is Christmas.”

Jean smirked, climbing to his feet. He leaned in close to whisper against Armand’s lips, “Which one? I can’t do both.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. They symbol of Armand's tattoo: http://www.adinkra.org/htmls/adinkra/hyew.htm
> 
> 2\. Fic is based partially on this Tumblr post: https://python07.tumblr.com/post/180631478420/incorrectbbcmusketeersquotes-incorrect-musketeers


End file.
